


Annabeth ALWAYS wins

by starshynebrite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: After Blood of Olympus, F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Percy teaching Annabeth to skateboard because Percy skateboards to school and since Annabeth is going to his school for their senior year, it's basically a requirement.<br/>[After Blood of Olympus, but really no spoilers at all!]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Annabeth ALWAYS wins

**Author's Note:**

> Percy teaching Annabeth to skateboard because Percy skateboards to school and since Annabeth is going to his school for their senior year, it's basically a requirement.  
> [After Blood of Olympus, but really no spoilers at all!]

As September rolled around, Annabeth realized Percy wasn't going to give up his skateboard just because Annabeth was with him. "I could teach you! It's not hard!" Percy insisted, and after the first week of school, she agreed. She was tired of running after him while he easily maneuvered through the throngs of people. 

So over the weekend, Percy took Annabeth to the park. The weather was a bit cooler , and there was a light breeze, but the sun was out, which meant the kids were running around the park. Percy grinned at Annabeth,"This'll be fun! I finally get to teach  _you_ something for once," he joked, though it was pretty much true. After all, Annabeth was the one who did research  _for fun_. 

"Yeah, totally fun," Annabeth smiled, setting down the skateboard and stepping on. "Alright, it shouldn't be too bad. I looked up the techniques for how to keep yourself balanced and--" she gasped as she lost balance and hit the concrete.

Percy's eyes widened and he quickly helped her up, though Annabeth could tell he was trying extremely hard not to laugh. "Reading about it is much easier than actually doing it, Wise Girl," 

"Shut up," Annabeth muttered, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She carefully stood back up on the board, positioning herself so she didn't get completely wiped off this time.

"Great, now just... you know," Percy shrugged and stood on his own board. "Push off, I guess,"

"Wow. You're such a good teacher!" Annabeth laughed and set one foot on the ground, pushing lightly and angling her body so she rolled slightly to the right. "Gah!" she cried out as some kids came running by and she lost her balance again. 

"Even Tyson could do it and he has one eye!" Percy teased, rolling over to her. "You okay?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and brushed herself off,"Yeah, I'm fine. I can do this," she muttered and Percy could tell she was in the zone. Her eyes always narrowed and they always seemed to get darker and fiercer when she was determined. 

"I know you can, Annabeth," He smiled and pushed off, making his way around her. "Bet you won't be able to catch up to me though!" he stuck out his tongue--honestly, he was still such a child-- and skated backwards towards the bridge. At the last second, he flipped around and did a 360 aerial maneuver. Then he carved through the winding sidewalk path, glancing over at Annabeth, who was glaring at him so fiercely he almost hit a kid who in his way. "Sorry!" he yelled as he did an ollie to avoid falling on top of the kid. 

Annabeth narrowed her grey eyes and pushed off with her front foot. It felt more natural to her, though Percy was using his back foot. She made her way towards the bridge and then shakily angled herself so she would bend around the corner. She was definitely getting the hang of it! She pushed off once more, bending her knees a bit and avoiding a collision with the same--extremely annoying-- kid. "Hey, Seaweed Brain!" she shouted. She wasn't too far from catching up, and now she had distracted him.

Percy had a bit more experience, but Annabeth was getting better every second she stayed on the board. She pushed off a couple more times and passed Percy. Now it was her turn to stick her tongue out. She laughed,"I win,"

"As usual," Percy chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I bet you're going to turn going to school into a race,"

"Obviously," Annabeth scoffed, pushing him away as he tried to lean in for a quick kiss. "Race you home!" she grinned, racing away. 

"You're on!" Percy laughed, racing after her. Needless to say, he was definitely going to enjoy going to school from now on.


End file.
